This invention relates generally to vehicle seat harnesses and, more particularly, to vehicle seat harnesses of the type including a body restraining portion which is positioned in front of the occupant to restrain excessive forward motion.
Many types of restraint systems have been suggested for use in vehicles. The most prevalent type of restraint is the flexible seat belt which is normally manually positioned to encircle the occupant's waist. Such flexible seat belt systems, however, are often not used. Equipping of the vehicle with devices to assure use of such systems, such as warning buzzers and electrical cut-off devices, is costly.
Other types of restraints have also been suggested including air bags which are situated forwardly of the vehicle occupants and which are adapted to inflate upon impact of the vehicle. It would appear that such systems are not practical due to the expense involved in their installation and maintenance.
Vehicle seat harnesses have been suggested which include the use of bars which are pivotally mounted so as to be positionable in front of the vehicle occupant when in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,158 discloses a vehicle seat harness which includes a pair of hook-shaped members pivotally mounted on the vehicle seat so as to be movable over the occupant's body when in use. Harnesses of this type are not entirely satisfactory in that they require complicated maneuvers by the occupant in moving the same to their operative position. Moreover, such harnesses do not adequately provide for suitable adjustment to accommodate occupants of different shapes and sizes.